shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey to the Dark Island
This is how Journey to the Dark Island goes in One Last Voyage. Wu: Previously on The Revenge of the Overlord. sees an island Tirek: That's odd. Yesterday there was just ocean. Now there's an island. Mac Grimborn: It's the Dark Island, Tirek. Sensei told me about it. And what I find more peculiar is after Canterlot was attacked by the Stone Army, today they have vanished. Tirek: But do you think there could be dangers? Grogar and the Overlord may be responsible. Mac Grimborn: I fear that too. But what's most important is we have to find out what is on that island. cut with the rest of the heroes heroes check the engines Thorax: Not good. Bad news. The engines are busted. Queen Chrysalis: I get that. Plus, Mac would be a sitting bird. Cozy Glow: Chrysalis, birds can fly. Queen Chrysalis: Right. And by the way, Jay, there'll be plenty of blame to go around. Thorax: Sorry guys. The Bounty's not getting airbourne any time soon. Tirek: We're stuck here! Cole: So if the Stone Army attacks again, we're sitting ducks. Jay: Uh, ducks can fly, Cole. Weren't you listening? Kai: We just got out tails handed to us and we couldn't even stop one of them. Ugh, I hate feeling helpless. Wu: We mustn't give up hope, Kai. Lloyd: But the Stone Army is indestructible. You saw it. At best, all our powers could do was slow them down. Predaking: That's not entirely true. There is a way to defeat them. And it is told within the scrolls. Tirek: Then let's see. the bridge, Predaking opens the scrolls Predaking: The prophecy reveals that the power to defeat the Stone Army lies within the four alicorns. Cozy Glow: But they tried that already. Predaking: Yes, but they are stronger than you think. Look. The true power of the alicorns can only be unlocked when their protectors find their own pure elemental powers. Queen Chrysalis: Hang on. We're the protectors? Jay: Pfft, silly question. Of course we are. Haha, right? Tirek: But if you are the protectors, then you're doomed. Zane: Tirek is correct. Our elemental Golden Weapons no longer exist. We cannot tap into our elemental powers without them. Cozy Glow: Don't the powers exist within each of you? Predaking: And there is a way to unlock your powers on your own. We must go to the Temple of Light. Nya: Temple of Light? What's that? Predaking: The gold in the Golden Weapons was from the Golden Peaks, but they were forged in the Temple of Light, a powerful place I thought only existed in legend. Queen Chrysalis: Pray tell, what is this Temple of Light? Wu: It's on the Dark Island? Predaking: I think our only choice is to find out. Tirek: But the Bounty can't fly. Okay, so two problems. Predaking: It's a ship, right? Can't it sail? Queen Chrysalis: Hm. Well, I've sailed on pirate ships several times. Perhaps I will take the helm. scene changes to the people saying goodbye to the heroes. Mac speaks to Jay's parents Mac Grimborn: Don't you worry, Edna. I'll make sure Jay eats his vegetables. Jay: Mac! Mac Grimborn: What? You could get sluggish when you don't have vitamins. Edna: Ed, tell him that if he has to save the world, he has to eat his vegetables. Ed: Uh... Do what your mother says. Tirek and Cozy Glow talk to Lou Cozy Glow: We'll take good care of Cole. Tirek: You don't have to say anything, sir. Lou: You're right, but I do have to sing! hear the Royal Blacksmiths the bridge, a meeting of teamwork is held Queen Chrysalis: Mac has instructed us to work together to defeat the ultimate evil until the end. Which means we have to trust each other. is annoyed as Tirek hogs all the food Jay: If we are to trust you until this is all over, perhaps inform Tirek to stop hogging all the food! stops Tirek: I wasn't doing anything of the sort. How dare you? is offended Jay: How dare I? Cole: Tirek, you know who you're talking to, right? Tirek: How could I not? plays a piano notices it is confident Wu: We still have a long journey ahead of us. joins them on the deck Cole: Still no word from your Falcon? Zane: Not yet. Kai: I wonder what's on the island? Zane: An entirely new ecosystem? Cole: Never before seen creatures? Jay: Oh, vegetables that taste like dessert? Kai: I hope the Stone Army is there. They may have gotten the best of us once, but never again. Cole: You said it. Jay: Hear, hear. Lloyd: I wonder if this is the end of our destiny. Kai: If it is, there isn't anyone else I'd want on by my side. Jay: Hear, hear. Cole: You said it. is worried Tirek: Chrysalis, do you think the heroes will trust us? Queen Chrysalis: Don't worry. I have a plan. is shocked Zane: My Falcon has arrived at the Dark Island! plugs himself onto the computer so everyone can see what he sees Zane: There, now we can all see. sees the Island a boomerang hits the Falcon hurtles back. Everyone gasps Zane: He's... He's gone. Tirek: I saw this coming. Nya: Oh, Zane. I'm so sorry. Kai: Well, he was our friend too, so we're not gonna let him go in vain. If the Stone Army wants a fight, they got one. Predaking: Well, that's going to have to wait because right now, we're sailing straight for a storm. All hands on deck. Queen Chrysalis: That includes us, right? Predaking: Yes. Cozy Glow: Well, in that case... All hooves, hands and claws on deck, everybody!